dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Mortamor
Mortamor (formally Deathtamoor and DeathMore) is the antagonist and final boss of VI. He is the King of Demons who sends four of his greatest minions to conquer the Real World and the Dream World. Appearance When first confronted, Mortamor appears to be an old demon with gold orbs levitating before each of his hands. Mortamor himself states that this is merely an old man and will, upon first defeat, emerge from the two golden orbs as a hulking, winged demon with spiked shoulders. When this form is defeated Mortamor will literally cast aside his body, becoming the disembodied demonic face and pair of hands he is best known as. Biography Games Main Games ''VI Lord Mortamor, also known as the Archfiend, sent Dreadfiends Murdaw , Jamirus , Gracos , and Dhuran from the Dread Realm to help take over the Real World and Dream World. Working from atop a high mountain within the Sea of Nothingness, located in the Dread Realm, The Archfiend rules with an iron fist over its inhabitants. Mortamor acts mostly through his Dreadfiends, and ordered them to seal Alltrades Abbey, Medford Palace, Sorceria, and Cloudsgate Citadel in the process. Mortamor has three forms, an elderly demon form, the second being a mighty looking gargoyle, and the third form, his most powerful form, a gigantic head and two disembodied hands. In his third form, his head can be damaged greatly be moves such as Undead Undoer and Pearly Gates, meaning he is in the undead class of monsters. As truly wicked and powerful as Lord Mortmor might be, even his power pales in comparison to the secret boss, Nokturnus. Even in his first form Mortamor can prove quite challenging. However, as this is still only his first form, you will not want to use up all your MP on this form, especially as his next two forms are much more difficult. Oomph is incredibly useful for finishing him swiftly, but don't bother buffing up yet as he'll more then likely use disruptive wave. Now is when you'll want to start buffing up your team. You will also want to know disruptive wave yourself, as he will use buff and oomph to make him even more dangerous. He is primarily a physical fighter, though he does know scorch so be very careful when fighting him. After defeating him, he will 'shed this useless body' and appear as his most iconic and deadly form. You will now have three targets, all of which will be attacking you at the same time. The head is the most dangerous, knowing ferocious roar and pyre o' fire also means that even if you're buffed you won't necessarily be safe. Lullab-eye makes this fight incredibly dangerous as well, especially if he so chooses to put your healer to sleep. Because of this, it's generally wise to have more then one healer for this faze. He still knows disruptive wave, and in this form using it doesn't hinder him as much as the previous two forms, making it hard to use buff and oomph. After taking out the two claws, defeat the head as quickly as possible! This is very important as once the head is half-killed, it can use magic burst. The more powerful of the two claws, the right claw is quite the physical fighter. If either of the other two parts are killed before the right claw, it might be able to bring it back with zing and can heal the other two parts with multiheal. This claw knows kazing, which will resurrect the other parts without fail, making this your first target, if you're not capable of taking the right claw and left claw out at the same time that is. IX =Battles = Mortamor appears as a Legacy Boss, obtained after completing Quest #158 (or received at special events). =Treasure = *''In addition, he will always drop a Mini Medal. =Skills = Battle Strategy You should have a Priest and/or a Sage in your party. Equip that character with Minstrel's Manual to enable Gritty Ditty. The other three characters can be Warriors and/or Paladins. Equip these with Falcon Blades or Uber Falcon Blades. One of your fighters needs to have learned Fource abilities, equip that character with Armamentalist's Album to use Fources on all party members. Equip your healer and Fource caster with Meteorite Bracers or at least Agility Rings. 1st Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty and Funereal Force on your party while the fighters use Falcon Slash. 2nd Turn: Cast Gritty Ditty a second time and have the 3 fighters using Falcon Slash. Remaining Turns: Continue to Falcon Slash with fighters. Healer can either attack to drain MP or heal as needed. If the boss uses Disruptive Wave, start the above steps over. *Take out his hands first! Side Games ''Monsters Mortamor (DeathMore at the time) is present in all of his forms from ''Dragon Quest VI, though his hands are part of his final form now and not separate monsters. The player will have to obtain nearly all other members of the boss family to breed all of Mortamor's forms. Mortamor is also the boss behind a gate full of members of the Dragon family that is guarded by an old man and is considered by the residents of GreatTree to be the strongest of the evil lords. ''Monsters 2 Deathmore1 recipe: Mirudraas1 x Azurile, or Zoma x Mirudraas (either form), or Zoma x Azurile Deathmore2 recipe: Deathmore1 x Titanis, or Deathmore1 x Armorpion Deathmore 3 recipe: Deathmore2 x DarkMate, or Deathmore2 x Mudou, or Deathmore2 x Poseidon Joker Mortamor appears as a rank X monster and the last member of the Demon family. Recipe: Nimzo x Estark Joker 2 An X rank monster in the special family. Armed with magic regenerator plus great MP and wisdom, Mortamor is one of the better X rank mages. ''Recipe: Nimzo x Estark ''Theatrhythm Like the other final bosses, Mortamor will be making an appearance in the future release Theatrhyhm Dragon Quest. His battle theme will be Demon Combat from Dragon Quest VI. Gallery Category:Final bosses Category:Dragon Quest VI characters Category:Dragon Quest VI enemies Category:Dragon Quest VI bosses Category:Dragon Quest IX enemies Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2 enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker enemies Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Villains